Top Cat and Pufle (Ratchet and Clank) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
Cast *Top Cat as Ratchet *Pufle the Train as Clank *Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Captain Qwark *Dinah Doll (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Helpdesk Girl *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Helga *Liana Bridges (from Sooty) as Helen *King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) as the President *Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Commander Sasha *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Doctor Nefarious *Vixey (from The Fox and the Hound) as Angela *Hiram (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Joe *Zira (from The Lion King) as Soap Actress Gallery Top Cat (1).png|Top Cat as Ratchet Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Clank (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Obi-Wan.jpg|Obi-Wan as Captain Qwark Dinah doll.jpg|Dinah Doll as Helga LianaBridges.png|Liana Bridges as Helen King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as the President Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Commander Sasha Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Doctor Nefarious Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Angela Hiram Flaversham.jpg|Hiram as Joe Zira.jpg|Zira as Soap Actress Movies Used *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 4: Future: Tools of Destruction (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 5: Size Matters (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELvideoGAMEPLAY's version) *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 7: A Crack in Time (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 9: Full Frontal Assault (PlayStation 3) (SpotinGames's Version) *Ratchet & Clank 10: Into the Nexus (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Footage Top Cat *Top Cat (1961) *Top Cat and the Beverly Hill Cats (1987) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) Train Animations *Pufle the Train Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Magician *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy and Father Christmas Thomas and Friends *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sooty *The Sooty Show (1955–1992) *Sooty & Co. (1993–1998) *Sooty Heights (1999–2000) *Sooty (2001–2004) *Sooty (2011–) Disney *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Voice Cast (English) *Top Cat - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Pufle the Train - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Dinah Doll - Cepstral Princess *Daisy - NeoSpeech Kate *Liana Bridges - Susan Loquendo V2 *King Stefan - Simon Loquendo V1 *Ducky - Cepstral Tween Girl *Captain Hook - Simon Loquendo V2 *Vixey - NeoSpeech Julie *Hiram - Text To Speech Daniel *Zira - Cepstral Callie Voice Cast (Spanish) *Top Cat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Pufle the Train - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Dinah Doll - Sonia Loquendo V1 (+10) *Daisy - Fabio Loquendo V1 *Liana Bridges - L&H Carmen *King Stefan - Stefan Loquendo V1 *Ducky - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Captain Hook - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Vixey - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hiram - Mario Loquendo V1 *Zira - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) Parts (in Each Game): *Top Cat and Pufle 1 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 2 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 3 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 4 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 5 (PlayStation Portable) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Secret Agent Pufle (PlayStation Portable) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 6 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 7 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 8 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 9 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle 10 (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Top Cat and Pufle (PlayStation 4) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs